I wanna be with you
by yumekoSCD
Summary: Song fic based on Mandy Moore's I wanna be with you. Usagi go to the airport to greet Mamoru, who's coming back from Harvard for Christmas. I hope you enjoy. R&R Please! Prob will turn out to be Interlude or a chapter in one of my other fic.


I Wanna Be With You   
  
Sailor Moon Songfic  
  
note: SO far, this is a oneshot stand alone fic, but may turn into a interlude to one of   
  
my longer chaptered fic.  
  
(Usagi's POV)  
  
I was so excited. Mamo-chan is coming home. You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Tsukino Usagi. I'm 17 year old, in my second year of Juuban High School in Juban district of Tokyo, Japan. My boyfriend Chiba Mamoru, six years my senior is in America studying to be a doctor.Mamo-chan is what I like to call him by. It means 'My Protector'. He have a nick name for me as well. It's Usako. It means my Bunny. Anyway, it is Mamo-chan's dream to become a doctor. Early this year, he was admitted into the Neurosurgen program at Harvard University. I was so proud of him. Of course I was sad to see him go. Still I know this is important to him. He deserve to go to the best school there is. AS he promised, he would be coming back for Christmas. It's early Christms Eve and he should be landing in the airport soon. I'm in my room right now getting ready. I want to look extra pretty for my Mamo-chan. I am going to go to the airport to pick him up. I was able to get my driver's license early this year. It's a surprise, since he doesn't know yet.   
  
He was suppose to land at 8:00 pm. The plane was delayed, to 10:00 pm. I called mom to tell her I would wait for the plane even though it was already cancled. Originally, Motoki, that's Mamo-chan's best friend was suppose to pick him up. At the last moment, with the fact I got my license, I persuaded Motoki to let me go pick him up myself. I told Motoki I wanted to surprise him. Motoki was realuctant to agree, but finally did after he saw my kawaii puppy face. I knew he would not be able to resist my puppy face. No one can, not even Pryo,that's Hino Rei, one of my best friend, although I'd never admit it.   
  
It was 11:00 and the plane was still not here. I was sitting at the waiting area outside the gate where he would get off. I was getting so sleepy and telling my self to keep my eyes open, but I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was awoke by a kiss. Guess who???  
  
~~~******~~~~~~*****~~~  
  
(Mamoru's POV)  
  
I was so mad that the plane would be delayed. I was originally gonna go and take Usako out for a short date. Usako is my girlfriend. Who I love very much. I miss her so much. It's been momths. It's already Christmas and the last time I saw her was right before I left for Harvard in August. These four to five months was more like four to five century. When I finally got off, I rushed out of the gate, expecting to see a angry Motoki, my best friend.  
  
However, I didn't see him. I suppose he went home since the plane landed so late. It was delayed longer, so when I actually landed, it was already 12:00 midnight.   
  
I was about to leave the waiting area when I saw her, laying there. I thought I must have dreamed her up since I missed her so much. But after blinking afew times and pinching myself twice, I realize it really was he. It was usako. She was waiting for me. She came to pick me up. I was so happy. She was sleeping. I wouldn't blame her. Oh how she look like a goddess laying there. I could help myself. I laned forward and kissed her lightly. Immediately her baby blues eyes opened. It took her a second to realize what was going on.   
  
I waited for the impact. Seconds later, she jumped up and hugged me. With her strong force as usual, we both landed on the floor. me on the bottom, she on the top.   
  
"Mamo-chan. Oh how I miss you."  
  
"I missed you too, Usako." I hugged her close to me.   
  
After a few more kisses, she told those words. The words I've waited forever to hear. Oh sure, I hear it every time we talk on the phone,but it's not the same as hearing it in person. Ah... there it is. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan"   
  
"Aishiteru, Usako."   
  
Finally we stood up and star to leave. "Usako?" "Hai?"   
  
"Um, how are we going to get back?" Usako smiled. She took out a set of keys, cars keys.   
  
I was confused, then it hit me. I smiled. usako nodded, when she realize I understood.   
  
"Really Usako? When? How come you didn't tell me?" I asked. Usako laughed. Oh how sweet a sound that is. "Yes, I really got my lisense. Just a week ago. Infact, I went to take the test after our last converstaion a week ago. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you." "Who taught you?" "Haruka. Michiru was always in the car with us. Michi said she's afraid Haruka would get us killed, or me rather. And No, I'm not a crazy driver as Ruka is. Come on Mamo-chan, let me drive you home." Indeed, I let my Usako drove me home. It was the best ride I had in my life. I was so proud of her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself   
  
To think of anything but you   
  
Your breath on my face   
  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth   
  
I taste the truth   
  
We know what I came here for   
  
So I won`t ask for more   
  
Chorus   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
If only for a night   
  
To be the one whose in your arms   
  
Who holds you tight   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
There's nothing more to say   
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
So I`ll hold you tonight   
  
Like I would if you were mine   
  
To hold forever more   
  
And I`ll saver each touch that I wanted   
  
So much to feel before (To feel before)   
  
How beautiful it is   
  
Just to be like this   
  
Chorus   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
If only for a night   
  
To be the one whose in your arms   
  
Who holds you tight   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
There's nothing more to say   
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
Oh baby   
  
I can`t fight this feeling anymore   
  
It drives me crazy when I try to   
  
So call my name   
  
Take my hand   
  
Make my wish   
  
Baby, your command?   
  
Yeah   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
There's nothing more to say   
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
Wanna be with you (Yeah)   
  
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
(I wanna be)   
  
(I wanna be)   
  
(I wanna be with you) Yeah   
  
(I wanna be with you)   
  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby   
  
I wanna be   
  
(I wanna be with you)   
  
I wanna be with you, yeah   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
I wanna be with you 


End file.
